Beautifully Broken
by aconfusedhalfdemon
Summary: Alfred is just a student at Hetalia High with a crush on the cute British student who is trying to get his life back to normal after a big loss while raising his younger brother when the teacher asks him to tutor Alfred. Main pairing is UsUk. rated M for possible adult themes later on. Trigger warning: Self Harm.


_Withoutdemons: So, this is a highschool AU and the pairing is UsUk. Be warned, this may be a little corny or not the greatest, but hopefully it's not that bad. _

_Anyway, happy reading to you!_

* * *

Alfred watched as the young Brit walked in with his head down like usual and his hands hidden in his dark green hoodie's front pocket. He watched him as he quietly greeted the teacher who looked at him with such sadness that Alfred nearly felt his heart break.

Arthur's parents and older brothers had gone on a trip to look at a college in Scotland that they wanted Alistair to go to but the plane crashed, leaving Arthur alone to raise his younger brother.

Alfred wanted to go and hug Arthur, to just hold him. He didn't know why he wanted that, but he wanted it. He bit his lip watching as Arthur made his way to his seat, then Alfred watched curiously when Arthur reached to get his books. He had gauze on his wrists and it went around his palm before disappearing into his hoodie sleeve. "Damn it, where is it?" Arthur muttered to himself looking for his pencil case.

Alfred grabbed one of his pencils and poked Arthur with the eraser a few times earning him a glare which quickly softened into a greatful look when Alfred said, "Here you go, dude! Don't worry about giving it back, you can keep it!" Arthur hesitated before reaching out to grab it, and Alfred could see red staining the white but it was quickly hidden in his hoodie sleeve again. Arthur muttered a thank you before looking over at the teacher.

He had this habit of looking up and down up and down while taking notes to be sure everything was correct. And Alfred had this habit of not paying attention because he kept looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye, god he was beautiful.

Arthur had messy sandy blonde hair, fair and delicate pale skin, a few stray freckles on his cheeks but only a few, his eyebrows were kind of funny and his eyes...his eyes were amazing. They were so lively, sometimes even sharp and fierce, they always looked radioactive because they were such a bright green. And his expressions were so cute, especially when he looked flustered and timid and when he had this adorable blush that dusted across his cheeks and made those few freckles so obvious and cute. or when he glared at Alfred, his eyes could be so sharp Alfred expected he would start bleeding, but lately, Arthur's had been so sad, so broken and yet they were so beautiful. So, so beautifully broken.

Alfred looked over at him, the light coming in from the window made him look so lovely Alfred almost couldn't breath and Arthur didn't look up today. he just stayed concentrated on his paper, his eyes roaming over the page as he drew random little doodles all over it and he had those beautiful, pink lips parted slightly as he drew.

Alfred could feel his face heat up when he looked back at his paper and took a calming breath because every time he saw Arthur he got so excited and nervous it wasn't even funny anymore.

_"Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland, please come up here."_ That's when Alfred realized class was over. He sighed, grabbing his bag and walking up to her desk with Arthur walking behind him and looking down and to the side like usual, and it still saddened Alfred. When they got to the teacher, Miss Braginski's desk, she smiled sweetly at them after fixing the button on her blouse. _"Arthur, can you help Alfred study please? His test score wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as usual and we wouldn't want him getting pulled out of the game this Friday, so would you be a dear and help him for me?"_ Arthur didn't say anything, just bit his lip and nodded while Alfred screamed excitedly in his mind. He put an arm around Arthur's shoulder and smiled at Miss Braginski.

"I promise I'll try really hard to do well, and I'll make sure not to slow Artie down!" She smiled and looked at Arthur who was blushing from the contact of Alfred putting an arm around him. She leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek before shooing them off.

Alfred let go of Arthur, although he would have liked to hold him like that forever. "So, Artie, can we head to your place to get started?"

"Yes, we can. But I have to walk my little brother to his friends house, though. I hope you don't mind." Arthur said quietly, putting his bag over his shoulder as he started walking, Alfred happily walking alongside him.

"A'course I don't mind! I love kids!"

Alfred had Peter on his shoulders, and Peter was laughing and giggling and Arthur was actually looking up from the ground for once. "Big Brother! Arthur! Look how tall I am!" Peter cheered and Alfred laughed as they approached Raivis house.

"I can see how tall you are, your making me feel a bit short." Arthur smiled at his seven year old brother, who delighted in being taller then Arthur. Arthur actually smiled at Peter and Alfred, and Alfred was sure his heart stopped for a second before a young boy came running down the drive way to see Peter. Alfred got Peter off his shoulders and put him on his feet and he went running to hug Arthur and Alfred. Arthur thought it was sweet until Peter ask, "Wait, Arite, if you marry Alfred, will he be my big brother too?" Arthur just blushed and told him to go inside while Alfred blushed and laughed.

After talking to Ivan (while Alfred glared at him) he waved to Peter and he and Alfred started their walk home.

* * *

Alfred talked about all kinds of things and Arthur didn't say much, like usual but he was happy-ish.

He liked Alfred. He was so happy and carefree and wonderful and handsome. Really, really handsome. Alfred had this stunning smile that could light up an entire room, he was tanned from all the time he spent outside, he was tall, his eyes were warm and this bright sky blue with golden flecks in them, and his body, wow. He was obviously an athlete, he was strong like one too. and Arthur couldn't help but look at his rear from time to time.

Alfred was just sexy and he had that naughty boyish charm and Arthur loved it. But also his personality. Alfred was so upbeat, so happy, so cheerful, he was funny, silly, and he could be serious if he needed to be. it was great. He was so perfect and Arthur thought he was to flawed.

He didn't think he was handsome, he didn't think he was interesting, and he certainly didn't think Alfred would ever like him. He didn't have time to compare himself to Alfred any longer because they reached Arthur's house.

"Artie, you okay?" Alfred ask poking his cheek, he had never seen Arthur so spaced out before and it worried him.

Arthur slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Cut it out you git." He snapped and Alfred just smiled, undeterred by his snapping at him. "Come on. Lets just go inside." Arthur said walking up to the door and unlocking it before going inside.

The house was nice, but it just felt...broken. There were pictures on the wall of Arthur and who Alfred assumed was his late family. Alfred watched as Arthur walked into the living room after closing the door behind Alfred. Alfred followed him, but much slower so he could look at all the pictures and the decorations before he got into the living room.

The room had a nice homey feel to it. The couch face the tv, but a bit far away. It was a sleek black leather couch just like the arm chair with an ashtray next to it, it still had cigar ashes in it. Alfred figured Arthur couldn't bring himself to empty it just yet. Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was sitting on the couch and pulling books out of his bag and he also pulled out his notebook and sat it on the coffee table. "Alfred, come here and sit. Please. Also, study today's note." Arthur said not really thinking Alfred would sit so close to him he could feel the heat radiating off of him!

Arthur sighed and went back to digging through his bag, trying to ignore how close Alfred was to him.

* * *

They spent the next few hours studying before Alfred coaxed Arthur into letting him stay to play video games and to watch movies. Of course, they had ended up having to get dinner so they ran up to McDonalds before going back to Arthur house, and they had to run or they wouldn't have beat out the rain.

Arthur had enjoyed himself, and Alfred had enjoyed seeing the Brit smile so much before he started getting tired.

Arthur had dozed off, his head somehow on Alfred's shoulder and man did Alfred just want to cuddle up to him and kiss his cute little nose~. Of course, he knew he shouldn't do that. Alfred carefully shifted to be laying down, Arthur's head on his chest. He didn't mind being Arthur's pillow, honestly being this close to Arthur was so cool!

Arthur was always so shy and he kept away from other people, he was always iffy on physical contact, but Alfred figured they would cross that bridge tomorrow because it was one in the morning, he was tired, and he was content with cuddling Arthur.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, nuzzling his hair a little before dozing off and dreaming of nothing but getting to spend more time with Arthur until morning.

Arthur slept comfortably for the first time in a month. And he also didn't have any nightmares, he just dreamt of Alfred holding him close, just like what he had daydreamed about before...For once, he was completely at peace in his sleep, and he and Alfred both seemed to be comfortable because neither one moved for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Withoutdemons: Okay, so, I got bored and this happened. I may or may not continue it, I only wrote this because I was bored, so I may or may not continue this. I think I'm going to add a few more chapters, feel free to leave a review because they are always appreciated!_


End file.
